


Обучение

by 2Y5



Series: Дом Кинка [1]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Linkin Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Humor, Incest, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Приятное продолжение необычного знакомства ;-) Никогда не поздно учиться чему-то новому, верно?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обучение

Майк устало откинулся на спинку стула, потерев покрасневшие глаза пальцами. Взглянул на часы – м-да, полчетвертого ночи.  
  
Новый альбом, записи, продюсер – все это выматывало, но работа подходила к концу, а слушать законченные треки, это как заниматься сексом: сначала прелюдия, потом процесс, а потом оргазм по окончанию трека, когда понимаешь, что больше не нужно что-то исправлять, дописывать или сводить. Вот оно – готовое, с пылу, с жару, выстраданное ночами и днями кропотливой работы всей его команды.  
  
С широкой улыбкой на лице Шинода потянулся, развернул кресло и замер. На диванчике позади спал Честер. Друг опять решил подождать своего любимого рэпера и так и заснул, не дождавшись.  
  
Мысленно надавав себе по голове, Майк осторожно пересел на диван и погладил любимого по щеке. Беннингтон что-то промурчал и подвинулся вслед за ладонью. Сейчас, смотря на такого хрупкого, спокойного и беззащитного Честера, Кенджи просто не мог поверить, что именно он орет на концертах покруче любой циркулярки, ломает гитары и порой любит жесткий секс.  
  
Да-да, несмотря на жен, детей и папарацци, эти двое были вместе где-то с середины записи первого альбома… Почти семь лет… Такой огромный срок, но только не для этих двоих – они все так же любили друг друга, конечно, не обходилось без ссор, но и бурных примирений было столько же.  
  
***  
  
Почти семь лет назад  
  
\- Что это сейчас было? – в удивлении раскрыв глаза еще шире, спрашивал MC.  
  
\- А что непонятного??? Я тебя поцеловал!!! – рокер всегда, когда нервничал, повышал голос.  
  
\- Успокойся…  
  
\- Не надо вот сейчас меня успокаивать!!! Просто скажи мне прямо, что вот все твои взгляды эти, улыбочки, все это я себе придумал, дай мне в морду, и я наконец-то спокойно уйду!!! Я уже не могу больше, понимаешь?.. Я смотрю на тебя, вижу твои взгляды и не могу понять, что они означают!!! Я вижу, как ты облизываешь свои блядские губы, и не могу понять, для чего ты делаешь это – просто так, или чтобы меня возбудить!!! И таких моментов тысячи, я просто схожу с ума, я… - Договорить ему не дали. В два коротких шага преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, Шинода крепко прижал паренька к себе и резко впился в его губы.  
  
\- Для тебя. Я все это делал для тебя, я должен был быть уверен, - оторвавшись, охрипшим голосом выдохнул Кенджи в губы Честера, глядя тому в глаза. – После всего того, что ты мне рассказал о… о твоем прошлом, я не мог просто подойти и сказать: «Я люблю тебя, истерик чертов». Я боялся, что неосторожным движением могу сломать тебя, ведь ты только перед другими красуешься, когда ты, от усталости, засыпаешь у меня на полу, возле кровати или приходишь пьяный и рассказываешь о том, какой ты отвратительный человек, я вижу только маленького обиженного мальчика. Я вижу твои страхи, твое чувство одиночества… Я давно люблю тебя, я давно хочу признаться тебе в этом, в том, что ты не один, я всегда буду рядом с тобой, пусть и против всего гребанного мира. Но я боялся, что ты не сможешь мне поверить, подумаешь, будто я такой же, как и ТЕ…  
  
Беннингтон смотрел на него с широко распахнутыми глазами, наполненными чистейшими слезами.  
  
\- Я… я тоже люблю тебя. Я никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного ни с кем. Только с тобой я могу спать спокойно, с тобой я чувствую, что нужен в этом мире, что обо мне стоит заботиться…  
  
\- Чести…  
  
Майк вновь прижал уже любимого к себе и принялся покрывать легкими поцелуями все, до чего мог дотянуться. Беннингтон лишь чуть всхлипывал, прогоняя непрошенные, но счастливые слезы, и пытался поймать губами губы рэпера, но тот лишь с улыбкой уворачивался.  
  
В этот вечер у них ничего не было. Они сидели до поздней ночи, иногда взахлеб говоря обо всем на свете, а иногда молча, целуясь или лишь соприкасаясь кончиками носов, неизменно держа друг друга в объятиях, неосознанно подстраиваясь под ритм дыхания, ощущая сердцебиение друг друга.  
  
Торопиться не хотел ни один из них. Все случилось только спустя месяц.  
  
Майк перелопатил уйму информации в Интернете о том, как лучше в первый раз это сделать, посмотрел несколько роликов и, конечно же, приобрел качественную смазку, не постеснявшись прийти в секс-шоп и попросить консультацию продавца.  
  
С деньгами было туго, но Кенджи выкрутился, собрав некоторые долги, организовал скромный, но вкусный ужин – ни он, ни Честер не были привередами, поэтому Шинода был уверен, что тому понравится.  
  
Вечером того же дня он пригласил Беннингтона к себе.  
  
Увидев накрытый стол и свечи, Чез сам засиял, как лампочка. Ужин перетек в просмотр фильма, на который оба обращали мало внимания – слишком были заняты друг другом. По окончании любительского киносеанса Майк осторожно повел Честера по направлению к спальне – он не хотел, чтобы любимый чувствовал, будто тот его к чему-то принуждает. Но Беннингтон был спокоен, и вскоре уже сам стал распаляться, заставляя любовника ускорить прелюдию.  
  
Все было не слишком торопливо, нежно, с заботой и доверием. Чез чувствовал себя свободным в объятиях любимого человека, и, даже оказавшись уже полностью обнаженным, с Майком, сидящим между его раздвинутых ног, не чувствовал смущения или страха. Первое проникновение, к его удивлению, не принесло ему ощутимого дискомфорта, только жжение и никакой боли. Чувственно простонав, он притянул Шиноду к себе, поощряя к движению и показывая, что с ним все в порядке.  
  
Все было размеренно, сладко.  
  
\- Кенджи… - выдохнул Честер, кончая в руку Майка и сжимая его внутри.  
  
\- Чести… - откликнулся Шинода, закрывая глаза и ощущая сногсшибательную пульсацию оргазма по всему телу.  
  
После, никто из них так и не смог понять, как долго они занимались любовью.  
  
***  
  
\- О чем ты думаешь? – хриплым голосом спросили у Шиноды.  
  
Тот перевел взгляд со стены, на которую уставился, на своего любовника и увидел, что тот уже не спит, а внимательно, хоть и немного сонно, на него смотрит.  
  
\- Вспоминал наш первый раз… Думаю, как мы с тобой продержались почти семь лет вместе. – Ответил он и нежно поцеловал Честера в губы.  
  
\- Не почти семь, а ровно семь. Посмотри на дату.  
  
Не веря своим ушам, Майк перевел взгляд на календарь, который притащил в дом Рик, чтобы они «не терялись во времени». И правда, сегодня годовщина.  
  
\- Я забыл, - немного огорченно проговорил Кенджи, опустив голову. При этом, с его «бровками домиком», он стал похож на маленького, потерявшегося щеночка. Обижаться на такого Шиноду никто не мог, а Честер вообще всегда быстро отходил, если случались какие-то разногласия.  
  
\- Ничего страшного, - с улыбкой он потянулся к любимому и крепко его обнял. – Ты – мой самый лучший подарок. Всегда.  
  
Майк чуть отстранился и внимательно посмотрел в глаза Беннингтона. Он сам не знал, что искал в них, но того, что заставил его почувствовать этот взгляд, хватило сполна.  
  
\- Поехали домой, - еще один неспешный поцелуй, легкий кивок, и Шинода поднял Чеза на руки.  
  
\- О, я сегодня в роли невесты? – игриво спросил тот.  
  
\- Ты всегда моя сладкая и непорочная невестушка, - рассмеялся Кенджи и понес рокера к машине. Приехав домой, он не дал ему выйти самостоятельно, а все так же на руках отнес в дом, раздел и уложил в кровать, тут же скользнув на другую половину их огромной постели. Честер приник к нему всем телом, умостив голову на плече, и практически тут же отрубился.  
  
***  
  
\- Шеннон!!! Боже, ну чего ты там копаешься???  
  
\- Я проверяю, все ли мы взяли. Я не хочу, чтобы ты потом бегал, как ошпаренный, и орал, что я опять виноват во всех смертных грехах. И прекрати повышать на меня голос!  
  
\- Прости. Просто, я скучаю по ним.  
  
\- Скучает он… Ты мне такое не говори, а то опять получится что-нибудь не то! – выразительно вскинув брови, Шеннон напомнил брату о том, что случилось совсем недавно.  
  
\- Да уж… Но, по крайней мере, было весело! – хихикнул Джей, вспоминая, как его пьяный брат и разъяренный, но не менее пьяный Честер Беннингтон ввалились в домашнюю студию Шиноды с требованиями рассказать им правду о том, изменяют ли им их любовники или нет.  
  
***  
  
А началось все в недалеком 2006, в туре, на саундчеке одного из предстоящих концертов. 30 seconds to Mars должны были отыграть концерт на следующий день, поэтому приехали проверить сцену, инструменты и прочее. Обычно, саундчек проводят в тот же день, но деятельному Джареду нужно было узнать все заранее, наорать на организаторов, перенервничать и, как следствие, заняться сексом с братом в гримерке. Не удивляйтесь – Шеннон давно понял, что доза серотонина и эндорфинов, полученная в процессе, повышает настроение братишке и помогает продержаться без истерик часа два. Иногда. Редко. В основном – полчаса… Ну, вы поняли.  
  
Кто же знал, что мистеру Шиноде, группа которого, Linkin Park, должна была выступать на следующий день после концерта Марсов, тоже приспичит заранее все осмотреть, перенервничать, и отправиться охладиться в гримерку, в сопровождении своего любовника, который уже в коридоре начал его целовать и лапать, стараясь уговорить на экстрим-секс, хотя занятие этим в гримерках уже вошло у них в привычку.  
  
Незапертая дверь поддалась в мгновение ока, а занятые друг другом парни не сразу заметили, что их уединение нарушено. Спустя 30 секунд четыре пары глаз смотрели друг на друга со страхом и удивлением. В следующую секунду Шинода заржал.  
  
Может, из-за нервов, может, из-за нелепости самой ситуации, но ржал он долго, до слез.  
  
Поняв, что пока еще Апокалипсис не произошел, братья Лето отлипли друг от друга, а замерший было Честер толкнул любовника в бок.  
  
\- Че ты ржешь? – немного обиженно спросил он.  
  
\- Просто… ха-ха… мы с тобой как всегда… ха-ха… только мы могли спалиться перед другими рокерами-педиками… ха-ха-ха…  
  
\- Сам ты педик, - Джаред обиженно надул губы и скрестил руки на груди. Взглянув на него, Шеннон и Чез сами зашлись в приступе истерического хохота.  
  
\- Честер Беннингтон, - представился парень, протягивая руку Шенну.  
  
\- Шеннон Лето, мой брат и любовник – Джаред.  
  
\- Мой любовник – Майк Шинода.  
  
Обменявшись рукопожатиям, парни договорились, что, понятное дело, никто никому ничего не расскажет. Вежливая болтовня превратилась в серьезный разговор, и тут ребята поняли, что каждый нашел своего единомышленника: любитель клубов Шеннон – выпивоху Честера, а идеалист и художник Шинода – борца за справедливость и любителя замудренных философствований и живописи Джареда.  
  
Так началось их знакомство. При каждом свободном деньке Джей летел в студию к Майку, с которым они порой засиживались допоздна, обсуждая какие-то новые идеи, последние веяния в музыке и новоиспеченных светил художественного мира.  
  
Шеннон и Чез посещали все открытия ночных клубов, баров и ресторанов, на которые приглашали ту или иную группу. Их вторые половинки редко соглашались присоединиться, считая, что те и без них хорошо проведут там время, а они сами могут заняться более важными делами.  
  
Один раз, второй… Седьмой, восьмой…  
  
На двенадцатый раз парни напились так, что ровно стоять без поддержки просто не могли – Лето-старший держался рукой за барную стойку, а Честер подпирал спиной стену.  
  
\- Вот ты только подумай, чем они там могут заниматься столько времени?.. ик… Я же трахался последний раз неделю назад! – упрямо продолжал вещать Шенн.  
  
\- И я! – удивленно воскликнул Беннингтон. – Слушай, а они нам часом не изме… ик… няют?  
  
\- А давай проверим? Смотри, еще… ик… рано, поехали домой, посмотрим? Или поймаем с поличным или потребуем объяснений!!!  
  
\- А давай!!! ик… - согласился Честер, и вдвоем эти танкеры, до краев заполненные алкоголем, отправились в нелегкий и такой длинный путь домой.  
  
Завалившись в студию, они не смогли сказать ничего связанного, но по обрывкам речи Майку и Джареду все же удалось понять, что от них хотели их любовники. Уложив тех спать, они просмеялись и просидели за работой еще часа два, договорившись, что поутру устроят своим алкашам допрос с пристрастием.  
  
Утром, на возмущенные обвинения обоих в невнимательности, холодности и отказе в сексе, Шинода и Лето только обменялись хитрыми улыбками и направились к любовникам. Но не к своим. Кенджи притянул Шенна в поцелуй, заставляя ошеломленного парня просто раскрыть рот от удивления, чем коварный японец сразу же и воспользовался. Немного отойдя от шока, Лето-старший хотел оттолкнуть MC, но краем глаза заметил, что Джаред страстно целуется с Честером, который уже успел притянуть того к себе на колени.  
  
Увиденная сцена окатила его горячей волной возбуждения, которое сконцентрировалось в паху, пульсируя. Майк оторвался от пухлых губ и внимательно посмотрел на мужчину.  
  
\- Понравилось?  
  
Вместо ответа Шеннон просто притянул Шиноду обратно в поцелуй, но как только его руки спустились на задницу парня, Кенджи вновь отстранился.  
  
\- Прости, котик, но я сверху, – объяснил тот. Лето-старший только хотел возмутиться, но поцелуй в шею, перешедший в засос, заставил все его возражения умолкнуть и замениться хриплым стоном. Тут он услышал голос слева от себя, оттуда, где сидели его брат и ласкающий его Беннингтон.  
  
\- Посмотри на него… Нравится? Майк просто Бог в постели, а ты ведь хочешь, чтобы твоему брату доставили удовольствие? Мы с Шинодой меняемся, и он учит меня, как правильно доставить удовольствие нижнему.  
  
\- Мы… Он всегда сверху… - чуть постанывая, рассказал Джаред.  
  
\- Но ты ведь порой хочешь его, да? Хочешь побыть сверху, хочешь взять контроль? – словно змей-искуситель, продолжал увещевать Чез.  
  
\- Да… О Боже, он такой сладкий, он так стонет… Ах… - Честер принялся поглаживать внушительную выпуклость на штанах младшего.  
  
От всей этой картины, от слов их обоих у Шеннона железно стояло. Он впервые задумался о том, чтобы дать Джею побыть сверху. Словно прочтя его мысли, Кенджи жарко зашептал ему на ухо:  
  
\- Хочешь? Признайся, ты ведь не меньше своего брата хочешь побыть снизу… Давай, я научу его всему, первый возьму тебя, на его глазах, растяну для него, ты не почувствуешь никакой боли, только чистое наслаждение, а Джаред и Честер мне в этом помогут, хочешь? Я видел, какая у тебя задница, такую задницу просто грех не распечатать, ты ведь сам думал об этом, не так ли?  
  
С этими словами он чуть толкнул Лето в грудь, заставляя откинуться на спинку стула, расстегнул свои и его штаны и вытащил его член, начиная дрочить – сильно и жестко, в том же ритме, в котором водил ладонью по своему.  
  
\- Вместе… Давай… - Шенн развел ноги сильнее, притянул Майка за пояс, ныряя рукой в расстегнутую ширинку, соединил их пенисы и простонал, почувствовав прикосновение кожи к коже.  
  
Джаред и Честер уже не целовались, они терлись друг о друга, как оголодавшие по сексу, прямо через одежду, не обращая внимания на несколько неприятные ощущения от нее, и наблюдали за парой по соседству. Не отрывая взгляда, Честер принялся вылизывать шею фронтмена, легко покусывая и исторгая воистину сладчайшие стоны из его рта.  
  
Шинода принялся работать рукой быстрее, двигал с оттяжкой и удовольствием, размазывая выступившую смазку по нежной коже обеих головок, стонал и ловил губами стоны Шеннона.  
  
Честер укусил Джареда за правую ключицу, Шеннон и Джей синхронно вскрикнули, а Майк рвано выдохнул, запрокинув голову – все четверо кончили почти одновременно.  
  
И именно в этот момент зазвонил Блэкберри Лето-младшего.  
  
***  
  
Тогда им пришлось срочно уехать, но широко улыбающийся Майк протянул Шенну связку ключей, со словами: «Будем ждать».  
  
За все время отъезда братья занимались любовью как одержимые – стоило только вспомнить те сцены, те стоны, слова, как у обоих сносило крышу: в ход шли любые горизонтальные поверхности. И, однажды, Шеннон набрался смелости и спросил:  
  
\- Ты правда хотел бы этого?  
  
\- Чего? – не понял еще не отошедший от оргазма Джей.  
  
\- Хотел бы меня трахнуть?  
  
Пару секунд Джаред молчал, обдумывая ответ.  
  
\- Да, очень хотел бы. Ты себя в зеркало видел? Ты же живое воплощение слова секс. Я хочу тебя и снизу, и сверху, всегда и везде, странно, что ты не заметил. – Младший улыбнулся, нежно чмокнув брата в грудь. – Но я не хочу, чтобы тебе в первый раз было некомфортно, а так и будет – у меня совсем нет практики, а изменять тебе с кем-то я не буду. – Смотря прямо в глаза любимого, со всей серьезностью ответил он.  
Шеннон поразился той любви и преданности, что отразились в глазах Джея в тот момент. И тогда он наконец-таки решился.  
  
\- Тебе и не придется, - выдохнул он. Брат с недоумением посмотрел на него, но Шенн лишь поцеловал Джа в макушку и плотнее закутал в одеяло. Джаред решил позже выяснить, что тот имел в виду, и уснул, убаюканный теплом любимых рук.  
  
***  
  
И вот теперь, наконец-то выдалась целая неделя свободы, и Лето решили отправиться в гости, единогласно решив сделать им сюрприз своим неожиданным появлением.  
  
Забросив сумки в отель, они сразу направились к дому рэпера.  
  
Открыв выданными ранее ключами входную дверь, тихо пробрались внутрь, думая увидеть парочку на кухне или в гостиной, но во всем доме стояла тишина, хотя был уже первый час. Тут со второго этажа послышались стоны.  
  
Переглянувшись, братья тихо проследовали по лестнице, в направлении спальни. Дверь была прикрыта, а в образовавшуюся щель было весьма удобно подсматривать. Парни синхронно взглянули на происходящее в комнате.  
  
Откинув голову на подушке, лежа на боку, Честер принимал в себя Майка, который выцеловывал его шею и что-то шептал в покрасневшее от облизываний и покусываний ушко. Чез стонал, чуть двигая бедрами навстречу руке любовника, которой тот обхаживал его член.  
  
Джаред почувствовал, как сзади к нему прижался брат, аккуратно терся пахом о его задницу, заставляя внутри Джея все сжиматься в предвкушении и возбуждении.  
  
Любовники на кровати напряглись и чуть выгнулись, стоная в оргазме. Шеннон сильнее навалился на брата. Дверь, за которую те держались, не выдержала.  
  
Лето с грохотом ввалились в комнату.  
  
Джаред покраснел и постарался побыстрее спихнуть с себя Шенна, но легкий смех, донесшийся с кровати, заставил его посмотреть в сторону парней.  
  
\- Мы услышали, как поворачивается ключ в замке входной двери, - объяснил расслабленно улыбающийся Чез.  
  
\- Ну так что, ребята, будете дальше на нас пялиться или все же присоединитесь? – спросил Шинода, внимательно глядя на выпуклость на штанах старшего Лето. Не стесняясь своей наготы, любовники поднялись и направились к братьям. Коротко приветственно поцеловав их, принялись раздевать. Парни помогали им, не забывая ласкать уже обнаженную и чуть влажную после секса кожу своих новоприобретенных партнеров.  
  
\- Ты подумал над моим предложением? – спросил Кенджи, поглаживая мускулистую грудь барабанщика.  
  
\- Да, я согласен. – Быстро ответил тот, чтобы не передумать в неподходящий момент. Джаред изумленно взглянул на брата. Вместо слов тот просто потянулся к нему и нежно поцеловал.  
  
\- Ради тебя я готов и на большее, чем охренительный секс! – усмехнулся он. Джей счастливо улыбнулся ему и коротко поцеловал. Пройдя чуть вперед, все разом повалились на кровать. Майк порадовался, что два года назад они-таки купили этот траходром, не пожалев приличную сумму денег. Перекатившись, пары оказались ближе друг к другу и какое-то время просто ласкались и целовались. Но когда Честер в очередной раз «ненароком» погладил попку старшего Лето, скользнув между полушариями и надавив пальчиком на отверстие, Шеннон взвыл:  
  
\- Да трахни ты меня уже, в конце концов!  
  
Кенджи усмехнулся и наоборот дальше отодвинулся от своего партнера, пересаживаясь ближе к верхней спинке кровати.  
  
\- Нам кое-что понадобится для этого.  
  
Раздались какие-то шуршащие звуки, и с потолка уже свисали широкие петли из мягкого материла.  
  
\- Давай, встань на коленки, а руки положи в них, они будут тебе опорой, - Шинода помог Лето-старшему уместить руки: получались как подставки, от локтей и до запястий. Джаред, как зачарованный наблюдал за всем процессом, пока Беннингтон легким движением не подтолкнул того ближе.  
  
\- Это для тебя, сможешь его отвлечь и увидишь, как правильно все делать.  
  
Парни так же встали на колени рядом с барабанщиком. Тот ощутимо разнервничался, увидев в руке Майка тюбик смазки. Заметив, как брат начал рвано дышать, Джаред приник к нему всем телом, вжимаясь грудью в грудь.  
  
\- Все хорошо, Шенни, я ведь здесь, с тобой. – Он страстно поцеловал брата, отвлекая от предстоящего. Но вторая пара рук, опустившаяся на его ягодицы, заставила старшего дернуться в сторону.  
  
\- Тише, жеребец, я ничего не делаю, я просто хочу поласкать тебя, - увещевал его Кенджи, поглаживая поясницу и ягодицы. – Мы здесь только для того, чтобы доставить тебе удовольствие, мы сделаем все хорошо, смотри…  
  
Повинуясь, Шеннон чуть отстранился от брата и увидел склонившегося к нему Честера. Обменявшись поцелуем с Шинодой, тот опустился ниже и просто поглотил член Шенна.  
  
\- О, Боооже… - простонал тот, чувствуя ловкие движения языка по стволу и нежные сжатия гортани на головке. – Вот это да…  
  
\- Тебе нравится? – спросил Джей. Он не ревновал, ведь ради него старший решился сегодня на такой шаг, его просто переполняла любовь и нежность к брату. – А когда ты внутри, еще лучше. Знаешь, я чувствую, как ты растягиваешь меня, чувствую, как становлюсь твоей неотъемлемой частью, а ты – моей. Там, внутри, все так пульсирует, обхватывает, я чувствую каждый миллиметр твоего великолепного члена, проникающего в меня. Теперь я хочу, чтобы и ты испытал такое наслаждение, смог просто расслабиться, ведь я делаю именно так – я отдаю себя твоей воле, и ты каждый раз возносишь меня к вершинам блаженства… Я хочу увидеть, как ты примешь в себя крепкий, лоснящийся от смазки ствол, услышать, как ты будешь стонать от его движений внутри, увидеть, как сперма будет вытекать из тебя после, ты ведь покажешь мне?..  
  
\- Все, что захочешь, - лишь смог в ответ простонать барабанщик, чувствуя, как его ягодицы раздвигают сильные пальцы. От получаемого наслаждения, от слов брата он просто потерялся в пространстве. Почувствовав прикосновение чего-то горячего и скользкого к своей дырочке, он лишь выгнулся, сильнее разводя ноги, буквально повиснув на петлях. Это что-то двигалось по кругу, а потом решительно начало протискиваться внутрь.  
  
\- Римминг. Тебе нравится? – хриплым голосом спросил Майк, ненадолго оторвавшись.  
  
\- Да… - в очередной раз простонал барабанщик, но тут же захныкал, почувствовав, как Честер освободил его член из плена своего охуительного ротика.  
  
\- Давай, Джей, смажь свои пальцы, вот так, - Беннингтон выдавил на пальцы младшего Лето смазку. После, он сам завел руку за спину старшего и протолкнул первый палец в немного раскрывшееся после римминга, колечко мышц.  
  
\- Не напрягайся, это ведь я, всего лишь я… - шептал ему на ухо брат, продолжая двигать внутри. Шеннон кивнул, медленно выдохнул и снова вдохнул, ощущая поцелуи на спине и укусы сосков. Наслаждение атаковало его, он просто не мог задумываться о чем-то конкретном – внимание скакало с одного испытываемого чувства на другое, ни на чем конкретно не способное удержаться. Движения внутри отзывались поначалу лишь жжением, но теперь и оно ушло, оставляя место для нового чувства заполненности.  
  
\- Давай дальше, - выдохнул он и тут же почувствовал, как в него скользнул второй палец. Чуть замер и снова пошевелился, надавив на одну из стенок. Громкий стон вырвался из уст Шеннона.  
  
\- Дааа, сладкий, все правильно, это – твоя простата. Давай, Джей, чуть выше, чувствуешь?  
  
Новая вспышка удовольствия.  
  
\- Да, это… Шеннон, что ты чувствуешь? Тебе нравится?  
  
\- Джаааред, дааа… Я… Я не знаю… Это… так странно… Но так сладко, взрывы удовольствия... проносятся волной... по всему телу, о Боооже, еще… Мало… Этого так мало…  
  
\- Ну тогда и третий, - прошептал ему на ухо Беннингтон, и Шенн почувствовал, как внутри добавился еще один палец.  
  
\- Вы… Вы все?.. – ошеломленно распахнул глаза Лето-старший. Он только что понял, что только один палец был Джея, второй принадлежал Майку, а третий – Чезу.  
  
\- Да, Шенни, Боооже, ты так растянут, я вижу, как они двигаются внутри тебя, ты бы видел это, я чуть не кончаю от одного этого вида, ты такой охуительный, тесный, мягкий внутри, нежный, мы позаботимся о тебе, хорошо? Позволь нам…  
  
\- Делайте что угодно, только продолжайте… - он уже был согласен на все.  
  
Джаред просто плыл. Он разрабатывал своего брата, чтобы его трахнули, чувствовал, как внутри ходят два других пальца, как растягивается, поддается первое кольцо мышц, как сжимается его брат, и просто обалдевал от того, какое удовольствие ему это приносит, почти без всякой внешней стимуляции. Видеть такого Шенна было сродни нескончаемому оргазму.  
  
Шеннон разочарованно хныкнул, почувствовав, как внутри него образовалась пустота. Джаред вновь приник к его губам, Честер обхватил ладонью пенис, а внутрь скользнуло что-то больше и горячее простых пальцев. Лето коротко простонал, чувствуя растяжение и легкую боль, но почти сразу она заменилась удовольствием от пальца, ласкающего уздечку.  
  
Подождав полминуты, по сигналу Чеза Шинода начал двигаться, легко выскальзывая и медленно погружаясь внутрь. Как только он почувствовал ответные движения старшего Лето, то ускорил темп и изменил угол – он помнил, где находится простата Шеннона, и сразу попал головкой в нужное место.  
  
Если бы не Честер, вовремя сжавший пенис Шенна у основания, тот бы кончил сразу. Несколько секунд на передышку, и снова – удар по эпицентру наслаждения.  
  
\- Джаред, ох, это охуительно, иди ко мне, мой сладкий, иди сюда… - выпутав руку из петли, старший притянул младшего в поцелуй, страстно трахая языком податливый рот, покачиваясь в такт с движениями рэпера. Джаред с готовностью приник к губам Шеннона. Беннингтон теперь ласкал его член, и Джей понял, чем так восхищался его брат – Чез отсасывал так, как не каждая профессиональная шлюха сможет.  
  
\- Шенни… Я хочу тебя! Ты такой… Ох, просто трахни меня!  
  
Совместными усилиями выпутав вторую руку барабанщика из петли, Честер и младший Лето поставили его раком, стараясь, чтобы при смене позы Майк не потерял точку G. Улегшись под брата, Джаред сам направил его в себя, подстраиваясь под толчки MC, теперь они двигались в едином ритме. Уже обалдевший от возбуждения Честер придвинулся к любимому, впиваясь в его губы и слизывая с них стоны.  
  
\- Давай, расскажи им, как они охренительно смотрятся вместе, какой Шенн, он ведь девственник, расскажи…  
  
Братья прислушались, а Кенджи с выдохом ответил:  
  
\- Он узенький… Боже, такой узкий, он просто не хочет меня отпускать, я чувствую, как сжимают меня его мышцы, как движутся внутри него, просто лаская со всех сторон, он такой обалденный боттом, ты не представляешь, Чез, такой невинный… А вместе… Ох… Два Апполона занимаются сексом, их надо снимать на камеру и потом пересматривать… На первых кадрах встанет, а от вторых уже кончишь… Ммм, дааа…  
  
Распаленный Шеннон был уже на грани – растяжение внутри, томительная наполненность и, в то же время, сладкий обхват спереди, знакомый, но такой желанный. С каждым новым движением он вскрикивал, подаваясь то на пронизывающий его член, то глубже вбиваясь в любимого.  
  
\- Джей… - простонал он. Ребята тут же замедлились, стараясь не причинить еще больше боли, чем та, что они, как они подумали, уже причинили.  
\- Отсоси Чезу, ты же умеешь, - выдохнул он, к всеобщему удивлению, продолжая двигаться между парнями.  
  
Не замедливший воспользоваться предложением, Честер придвинулся ближе к губам Джареда, но Шенн его остановил.  
  
\- Нет, встань на колени по обе стороны от его головы и просто двигайся, поверь… Ах… тебе понравится.  
  
Беннингтон развернулся спиной к парочке и сделал так, как ему велели. Погрузив член в горячий рот, он медленно задвигался, но легшие на его задницу руки ускорили темп, и теперь, с расширившимися от удивления и возбуждение глазами, Чез просто трахал младшего Лето в рот и стонал от удовольствия.  
  
\- Обалдеть, сколько же времени… ты учил его… такому?.. – прерывающимся голосом спросил Шинода.  
  
\- Он ооочень спосоообный… - выдохнул старший Лето и наклонился вперед. Джаред руками развел половинки попки Честера и пальчиком надавливал на отверстие, дразня, стонал он прямо с членом во рту, добавляя вибрацию к списку вещей, от которых Беннингтон сходил сейчас с ума. Шеннон накрыл руки брата, разводя еще сильнее, и языком буквально ввинтился в разработанный анус рокера. Тот вскрикнул и выгнулся, запрокинув голову и раскрыв рот, не в силах сделать хоть один вдох. Шенн лишь сильнее надавил языком, стараясь достать до простаты. Чувствуя, что совсем скоро его накроет оргазм, он облизал два пальца и тут же вставил их внутрь, без труда снова отыскивая заветный бугорок и надавливая на него. Тут же он выплеснулся в Джея, чувствуя, как в его сокращающейся дырочке разряжается член Майка, держа рукой член брата, который также бился в оргазме, теперь уже вместе с кончающим в его ладонь Честером. Вся картина была настолько сюрреалистична, что он просто закрыл глаза, позволяя волнам удовольствия омывать его тело, и повалился назад, на грудь Шиноды. Отдышавшись, ребята со стонами расцепились – никто не хотел отрываться от другого, но пока постельные игрища завершились, особенно для попки старшего Лето – все же, после первого раза рекомендуют подождать. Парни разлеглись на широкой кровати, с удовольствием отдыхая и целуя партнеров в знак благодарности. Сейчас было самое время для хорошего и крепкого сна, ведь времени у них было навалом – недельный перерыв был не только у Лето.  
  
Обучение только начиналось.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается горячо любимым Another, it is not your fucking deal и Alarm. Все наши извращенские беседы привели к ЭТОМУ)))


End file.
